


A l'aube

by Cinnamonly



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3058271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonly/pseuds/Cinnamonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refouler ses sentiments, c'est pas vraiment le truc de Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A l'aube

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes : Cela se passe pendant la saison 1, et environ à l'épisode 7. 
> 
> Fanfiction écrite en 2007

A l'aube 

Jamais il n’avait pu l’oublier, et jamais il ne l’oubliera. Il l’avait aimé et l’aimait encore.

Ils avaient vainement essayé d’être ensemble, mais leur relation ne pouvait pas fonctionner correctement, parce que Michael savait pertinemment que Lincoln guettait. Ce n’était un secret pour personne, lui aussi aimait Veronica, et Michael n’était pas le genre de garçon à voler la petite amie de son frère.

Son frère était la dernière personne qui lui restait, toutes les personnes qu’il aimait étaient parties. Alors tant pis, il préférait encore garder ses sentiments pour lui-même, quitte à les enfouir au fond de son cœur, et de ne jamais les divulguer.

Il y’a quelques années en arrière, il avait goûté au doux baiser de l’avocate. A l’époque, elle ne voyait plus Lincoln, c’était donc une occasion pour lui, mais finalement, il s’était avéré impossible de construire quelque chose, l’ombre de Lincoln planant trop sur eux, ils avaient donc abandonnés. Mais encore maintenant, lorsqu’il repense à ce moment de sa vie, son cœur ne peut s’empêcher de battre un peu plus vite.

Assis dans son piètre lit de cellule, Gueule d’Ange se demanda pour la énième fois ce que serait devenu sa vie sans son frère Lincoln. Bien moins de problèmes, une vie paisible et agréable mais au final, il revenait toujours à la même conclusion : Sans Lincoln, Michael ne serait pas devenu ce qu’il est aujourd’hui, et pour rien au monde il n’aurait voulu être différent.

Mais il ne savait pas comment allait se profiler l’avenir, et cela lui faisait peur. Dans quelques jours ils seraient tous dehors de cette prison, et profiteraient enfin de la vie. Le seul problème était que Veronica accompagnerait certainement Lincoln et lui-même jusqu’au Mexique. Ils resteront ensemble, Michael jouant la cinquième roue du carrosse. Cela ne l’intéressait absolument pas, mais a priori les sacrifices ne se termineraient pas une fois sorti de Fox River.

Soudain, la porte métallique de sa cellule s’ouvrit, et Bellick apparût dans l’embrasure avec son petit sourire narquois habituel.

« Scofield, suis moi. »

Impassible, Michael suivit son maton, pensant que Pope voulait le voir pour son Taj Mahal. Mais après avoir traversé les nombreux couloirs de Fox River, ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte qui n’était pas celle de Henry.

« Ta jolie avocate veut te voir » grogna finalement le garde.

Son avocate ? Pourquoi Veronica venait-elle le voir ? N’avait elle pas assez de choses à faire avec le dossier de Lincoln ?

La porte s’ouvrit, et il put admirer la ravissante silhouette de Veronica. Debout devant la fenêtre, elle paraissait absorbée par quelque chose.

« Hello Veronica, que fais-tu là ? » lança Michael.

Veronica se retourna, et marcha sans un mot vers Michael pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes elle répondit :

« J’avais besoin de te voir, j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Très mauvaise.»

Michael l’observa attentivement. Veronica semblait lasse et triste, cela n’augurait rien de bon. Elle remit sa mèche rebelle derrière l’oreille, et le regarda avec des yeux implorants.

« Raconte » finit-il par dire en accompagnant le tout d’un sourire réconfortant.

« Demain, à l’aube c’est terminé. Ils vont exécuter Lincoln. C’est fini Michael. »

Et elle éclata en sanglot en se jetant dans les bras du prisonnier.


End file.
